


Desiderari

by madasthesea



Series: Fure [6]
Category: The Queen's Thief - Megan Whalen Turner
Genre: F/M, Gen, Kidnapping, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4480406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madasthesea/pseuds/madasthesea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eugenides is kidnapped. Three monarchs search for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desiderari

Attolia, Eddis, and Sounis are all woken in the pre-dawn light of the third day after Sounis’ pledge. The King of Attolia, they are informed, has been taken.

“Taken?” they all repeat skeptically. Attolis disappears often, always of his own volition.

They are led to the king’s chambers. There are bullet holes in the walls, there are feathers and splinters of wood scattered about, and there are three dead bodies on the floor. Three of the king’s personal guard. Teleus, they are told, was drugged and beaten. Half a squadron was injured or worse. Costis is missing.

Every Attolian spy, half of the Sounisian navy, and Eddis’ best legion are gone before noon. Attolia tortures her way through all of the king’s remaining guard and attendants.

And yet, by nightfall there is no word, no new information. The monarchs stand on the roof of Attolia’s palace and look out over their lands.

“Within an hour, someone managed to devastate the rulers of three kingdoms,” Sounis observes quietly.

“We three all share one obvious weakness,” Irene says.

“Our love for Eugenides,” Helen agrees.

Sophos sighs. “Gods save us.” He is silent for a moment. “Gods save him.”


End file.
